Walking On Sunshine
by Fontainebleau01
Summary: Elena is Damon's boss, pushing his buttons until he snaps. Written for the author2author exchange


**Author:** arwen01

**Fic: **Walking On Sunshine

**Pairing: **Damon/Elena

**Rating:** NC-17/M

**Warnings: **sexual content

**Original Prompt: (BadBoysAreTheBest) **Damon is a reformed bad boy, working a very normal and boring job. He's been trying so hard to be the good guy and less mean. After a year of playing it "nice", on Dec. 31st he finally snaps (you can pick how rough or how dark) and fucks Elena (anywhere but NOT in a bed).

He snaps because she's always pushing his buttons! Damn Elena!

So Damon finally gives her the kind of fucking that she'll never forget and leaves her stunned. Oh yeah, after this fucking, Elena is gonna watch her mouth around Damon.

Bonus points for extra unresolved sexual tension in the dialogue and office or car sex.

**Written****for:**The Damon & Elena Holiday (author2author) Exchange 2011 (Livejournal).

Enjoy!

WALKING ON SUNSHINE

I can't believe I'm spending the last night of the year in this office. They are going to find me tomorrow buried under the shit tons of documents, I swear.

Gazing out from the window I try to remember how in the hell did I get trapped in this life I never wanted.

I was a happy man once, partying and having my beloved glass of scotch on the rocks at least once a day... okay, who am I fooling? Lately it had been one shot in the morning, then the next in an hour and repeating the same pattern until the dark fell on Mystic Falls and I could finally go out and hunt. Sometimes I felt like a vampire, truly living in the night. But instead of hunting people for blood I used to hunt girls and women, being accompanied by my best friend Mason. I was used to enjoy the nights full of booze, willing women and gambling. I used to be careless and most of all, happy.

Everything changed a year ago.

One day, I remember, it was two days before Christmas, father had called me into his study. I recall I was whistling all the way to fulfill his request, though my head pounded from heavy hangover and my body was exhausted from my sexcapades of the previous night.

As stupid as I was back then, I seriously thought he was going to wish me a Merry Christmas. He always reserved his speeches about morals and high goals for my poster-child baby bro Steffy. He was the apple of father's eyes and he did all the good things. He dated the right girl. He had a respectable job. He participated in charity and church events.

I was shocked to find Liz Forbes, the unsatisfied and unquenched bitch extraordinaire standing at the window of father's study, watching me with a so serious expression that I wanted to laugh in her face.

"_Damon, have a sit, please," She said and I smirked noticing she acted like I was the guest in this house and not her. _

"_What do we owe the pleasure to see you at this lovely morning?" I asked with a cocky grin, emphasizing that actually I was at home here. _

"_Well, Damon, it's hardly a pleasure for both of us, I can assure you," She said with a quirked brow. "I don't want to bother you for long, so I go straight to the point: what were you doing last night?"_

"_You don't want to know the details, sherriff," I winked at her with a knowing look. _

"_Actually, Damon, I do want to know." She said frankly, leaving me stunned. Usually she was all over me, ignoring the fact I could be her son. I felt my good mood dissipate slowly. _

"_Why?" I asked with suspicion in my tone as I glanced at father. He wasn't smiling at all, and I dared to say, he looked... stunned and sad. _

"_Just answer my question," She said sternly._

"_Well, remember, you asked for it," I snickered at her, before leaning back in my seat lacing my fingers behind my head. "As usual, I went out with my friend Mason, we had a couple of drinks, maybe more." I did my confession in bored tone. "He disappeared with a red head and damn, her tits..." I whistled appreciatively._

"_Damon, not that detailed. Get to the point." She reprimanded me with burning cheeks. Good, at least I made her embarrassed. _

"_Nothing. I hooked up with two girls and showed them a real good time, if you know what I mean," I winked at her again but she didn't budge. _

"_Can you tell me when did you see Mason last time?"_

"_I don't know, it could be something after ten. I didn't care where he was..." I trailed off not really getting her clue. _

"_That's perfectly describing my son, Liz," Father decided to act like he actually knew me. "He just doesn't care."_

They kept exchanging judging words and weird looks regarding me until Liz finally spilled the info about Mason, who apparently committed suicide that night.

His death left me feeling taken aback. I didn't do mourning, not willingly, yet I couldn't help but thinking about my lost friend who was closer to me than my own brother and father ever was. My Christmas was ruined and I found myself in the cemetery more times than healthy. I kept looking at his gravestone for hours and I found myself talking to him, accusing him of abandoning me and not telling me what went wrong... though I knew the autopsy revealed he was in the last stage of cancer and there was a bunch of papers in his house. He received the the fateful results just a day before he decided to leave this world on his own will.

There was a girl in the cemetery too. She kept writing in her diary, sitting near the graves of her parents. She was the first person I opened myself to, confessing her my wish to actually do something in my life. She asked about my degree and smiled appreciatively when I revealed I had mastered in English and Journalism.

She told me she'd help me to find a job. She seemed to be so nice, with those innocent looking eyes a pouty lips. She wore simple things and her expression was honest and full of compassion.

Never in my dreams I thought she was the devil incarnate.

My father was on cloud nine when I announced I was going to have a real job. Steffy snickered at me when I mentioned my angel's name.

"_The little Elena Gilbert?" He gave me a toothy grin "I dated her back in high school."_

"_Don't care." I mumbled to myself, though I made a mental note she had to be in her mid twenties, seven years younger than me._

"_No one'd say about the shy little girl she was going to be one of the top managers of the country."_

"_At least I'm going to be at good hands." _

How sorely mistaken I was I realized the day I first entered the building where my torture began. I thought she was going to talk to the manager of the company but as it turned out, she was the actual manager. So my well prepared application speech went to hell. Stupidly, I confessed her everything back in the cemetery; she knew the worst about me.

I was led to a huge room full of desks and computers, separated by white mantinels. And the humiliation of Damon Salvatore started that day in full force. I was given a fucking long list of phone numbers and all I had to do was to call the people on the list and try to make appointments with them for interviews. I was used to survive on my charm yet it seemed no one cared about my looks since I was communicating with a fucking phone and faceless agents who were well trained in dismissing the slaves like me.

A few days later I went to see Elena, putting on my most charming smile and knowing look, with the confidence of a true victor. I was going to ask her for giving me more serious and responsible tasks.

I knocked on the door of her office, flashing a dazzling smile at her secretary who just rose her brow at me before turning back to her intercom to announce my arrival, and when I heard her faint voice letting me in, I walked through the door like it was the fucking stargate leading to a brand new world.

And five minutes later I found myself leave her office disillusioned and seething.

I never forget how she looked that first time I saw her in her business mode.

"_How can I help you, Damon?" She asked with a polite smile though her fingers tapping against her desk betrayed her impatience._

"_I'm sure you can help me, Elena," I drawled in my best charmer tone, letting my eyes fall to her lips before shifting back to her eyes. Women always fell for this; it was until I met Elena the cold hearted bitch. "I'm asking for new assignment."_

"_Is there any problem with your current tasks?"_

"_Yes, I mean no. I just thought I have a bigger potential then making calls to people and doing all this crap."_

"_Crap?"_

"_You know what I mean."_

"_No, Damon, I don't. If I'd thought it was a crap as you insinuated a moment ago, trust me, I'd cancelled the public relations section a long time ago. People love when their opinion is asked and we can keep up with the requests."_

"_I still think we can find another solution for me."_

"_Okay, show me your references from your previous jobs, and I'll see what can I do for you." _

"_You know I have none."_

"_Yes, I know. And I know something else too and I think it escaped your attention; I gave you a job when no other wouldn't even bother to accept your application form."_

_That bitch. She just let me know that she had the upper hand above me and I was at her mercy._

"_Then please help me," I said with gritted teeth "How can I get promoted."_

"_Oh, I thought you'd never ask." She moved to her computer, opening a file. The only sound in the room were the soft clicks of the buttons as she typed "Here it is. Our best public relations coordinator got 125 new procurers for us in less than a month. If you can beat him, I'll think about your promotion."_

I beated the number 125 in two weeks, with the help of my friend Alaric and his students. Elena promoted me and I became her assistant. I walked towards her office like the grey carpet was my walk of fame. I was so happy to finally escape that cubicle with fake walls. My new office was right next to Elena's and I thought I went to heaven. Her secretary, Jessica, brought us coffee every morning and I had got a brand new computer and a giant desk.

My triumphant smile soon faded when I realized what my new assignment was about.

She ordered me around like I was her personal puppy. In front of other employees she just ignored me. She never heard me out. She kept ignoring the feelings I awakened in her.

She got me frustrated to no end. And when I called her out on her bullshit? The only answer I got from her was a polite smile, filled with compassion... and pity I dare to say. She offered me to quit if I had complaints.

It was a war between us and I wasn't the one who started it. She knew I didn't need this job for financial purposes. It was more. It was my pride not letting me quit. That and my promise I've given myself at Mason's grave once. I needed to prove myself that I was capable to survive.

So I gritted my teeth and worked twice as hard as before. This time not because of her, but I did it for myself. She showered me with plenty of work and more and more frequently I was the last one leaving the building after working overtime.

Every single day it was the same. I got there at 7.00 a.m. and started to work until she made her appearance a few minutes later.

First there was the tone of her clicking heels announcing her arrival. Then her voice, as talked to someone as her cell phone, so soft and it felt almost as a caress. I could vividly picture her moaning my name in that soft, husky voice of hers while I'd show her the stars.

I sat there with downcast eyes until her perfectly shaped legs came into my viewas she entered my office. They were toned yet feminine and the sky high heels just added to their beauty. Being a manwhore as I am, I wondered how'd they feel wrapped around my hips.

She greeted me in a distant voice and I looked up at her slowly. Since my cockiness never worked on her before I just flashed a polite smile at her before turning back to the screen, trying not to look smug when I heard the sharp intake of breath leaving her plump lips I was dying to taste.

She always paused for a few seconds at my desk but I refused to look up at her until she decided to leave. I glanced at her retreating form admiring her behind beneath the tight pencil skirt until she disappeared behind the door of her office.

Every day she offered me to join her at the lunch. I was afraid she'd guess my growing desire towards her and every time I refused to go, using some silly excuse. And later at the gym I worked hard to forget her hurt look.

There was such a raw chemistry between us and I felt myself completely drawn to her physically yet I couldn't afford to involve myself with her. I knew her friends warned her about me and she knew about my escapades from my previous life. There were no illusions left; she knew how bad and rotten I really was.

So I kept avoiding her for her sake. She deserved a good man, someone like St. Stefan, a cute house with white fence with a couple of kids running around. I was damaged and I just knew I couldn't offer any of those to her.

I don't remember the day when everything changed. I'm sure there was a build up in the change of her behaviour towards me but as a man I recognized it too late. Her tone became clipped and her orders more demanding. She never came to my office to stop at my desk anymore. She just barked out what she needed in the mornings and went to her office.

I missed her kindness with every passing day more and more. I was waiting for her to show up in the mornings like my life depended on it. I worked my ass off to make her smile.

She gave me a cold shoulder and she became my nightmare – well, that kind of nightmare, giving me a rock hard wood every time I saw her. I fucking dreamt about her. Every night.

She wanted to intimidate me I was for sure. The co-workers watched silently our cold-war and once I overheard they made bets about how long would I last before quitting.

I was humiliated and torn. I hated being the target of stupid jokes. All I wanted was a little appreciation and honour. But no, the bitch aka Elena Gilbert would be the last person on earth to admit that I was the best PA she ever had.

I was close to reach my breaking point when with a cruel smile she announced we need to stay at work tonight, too. As if I didn't worked so hard the last year.

That's how I got here, standing in front of her door. Wallowing in self pity I tortured myself with images of people celebrating the last night of the year and having a damn good time.

If you asked me right now how I feel I'd say, I'm walking on fucking sunshine, man.

I don't even remember when was the last time I had a full day for myself, just sit on the couch in my library, having a good book in my hand while sipping at my scotch. I barely had gotten laid last year. I became a pitiful excuse for a man lately. All because of Elena.

Why am I standing here, in front of the bitch's door? Because this afternoon I realized she was toying with me. She said we needed to stay here and work overtime because we were late with some work. But the documents she handed me were due in March and it wasn't even an important assignment. The anger is boiling in my insides and I feel I can't do this anymore.

After knocking on the door I wait until I hear her soft voice's responding. I saunter in only to find her sitting at her desk and fucking polishing her nails. Her fucking nails while I'm working my ass off for her! I think I'm going to loose my mind.

She is really fucking with me.

I march to her desk and toss the document onto her desk and it slides in her direction. She just raises her eyebrow and then her attention is back at her nails.

"I'm done," I say and turn away. I hate her so much at this moment it borders with fury. There's no one I'm hating more than her, except of myself because my dick decided to react to her presence right now.

"Wait, Damon, we are not finished," She calls after me before I reach the door handle.

"Excuse me?" I turn back, raising my brow.

"I said, we are not finished." She finally raises from her desk. I return her glare as I make an inventory of her looks. Today she wears a grey silk blouse with a black pencil skirt. I can't see her legs but I remember the sparkling silver heels from the morning. Her hair is in a loose ponytail, a few tresses framing her heart shaped face.

She is getting worked up as I don't say a word.

Her peaks make their presence as she inhales deeply. I try not to look there and stop myself from imagining how they'd feel against my palms.

"And I said, I'm going home. It's past eight and I finished my assignment. I'm going home to get drunk and find someone kind and willing and have a great night." I say quietly.

She stares at me without blinking.

"Seriously? This is your great plan, Damon?" My name rolls from her tongue easily. "Getting laid with some stranger?"

"It's none of your business, Miss Gilbert," I say with a hint of bitterness. What could she know about my true desires?

"If you are making your booty calls on your company time then it's damned well my business, Mr. Salvatore," She glares at me.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your business e-mails are monitored as you know. And lately instead of fulfilling your tasks your are getting all cozy with your co-worker Andy Starr."

"This is your real problem, I see. You don't want me to get it on with Andy," I tease her but she doesn't get the joke.

"My real problem is that we failed to finish our work on time-"

"You are delusional, boss." I cut in because I can't stand her attitude anymore "You seem to forget that this document you made me work on all day long is due in March! In fucking March!" I shout at her. She looks at me with her beautiful chocolate eyes, piercing my brave front. She looks hurt and I feel a pang of guilt deep in my chest and I avert my gaze. But I can't stop. I've gone too far.

"Damon," My head snaps into her direction again at her pleading tone.

"Elena," I mock her.

"Don't make it harder," She pleads and I nearly laugh at her. What could she know about how painfully hard actually I am?

"Say your piece and I'm heading out." I say stubbornly.

"I'm sorry." Her whisper catch me off guard.

"For what?"

"For treating you like a piece of crap this year."

"Well, apology accepted. Can I go now?" I am all about leaving the room when I hear her steps approaching me.

"Damon, please..." She puts her hand on my suit covered shoulder. I fight the urge to shrug her touch off.

"You need to stop that." I glare at her as I turn around slowly, feeling smug as she takes a step back. Her chest is heaving as I take a step closer. Even with her shoes she is smaller than me and with her head bent I can feel her moist, warm breath tickling my skin where my dress shirt is unbuttoned. My tie hangs loosely from the frustrating and boring time I spent at my desk, all day long.

"Doing what?" She licks her bottom lip as she looks up to meet my gaze. Her face is flushed and I see her nipples must be aching from being that hard she could cut the glass with them.

Hell, I know what she feels. My cock is so hard that I need all of my self control not rub it against her flat stomach.

"Assuming that I'll play the good guy because it's you who's asking," Another step back and I follow her. She doesn't see what I already know; she's only one step away from her desk.

"What's wrong, Damon?" Her lashes flutter as she finally decides to look up at me and our breaths mingle for a second. It'd be so easy to pull her in for a kiss...

What? Am I completely out of my mind? This is my fucking boss who makes me look like a stupid joke in front of everyone! She practically cut my balls off and made me feed on them!

But as I try to reason with myself my breath becomes laboured and the images of my dreams come back in full force, hitting me like a train.

I want this woman. Badly

"Maybe I'm just sick of you being such a prude bitch." I practically spit the words at her. Glaring at me she raises her hand and slaps me across the face with so much force that makes my ears tingle. Anger boils in me and my fists curl in tight balls as I try to control myself. "Don't do that ever again."

"Or what?" She glares at me and my God is she beautiful with that fire igniting in her eyes.

"Or I tell everyone what a bitch you are, fooling me and keeping me here with stupid excuses after work." I say with gritted teeth.

"You don't have to worry about it anymore. You are fired." She is seething now and ignoring her words my mouth leans achingly closer to hers.

"I don't think so," I whisper and our lips are brushing against each other as I speak. I wait for another agonizing second so she could tell me to fuck off, but there's no sound coming from her only our ragged breaths break the silence surrounding us.

I close the distance between our mouths and finally kiss her. Her lips are so soft against mine and I feel she makes an attempt to pull away so I sink my fingers into her silky hair to keep her at the place, while my lips resume the sweet assault on hers. The scent of her parfume lingers around us, only heightening the pleasure I feel at this moment.

I feel her grabbing my wrist as she tries to pull away but I'm not letting my prey to escape. Not this time. I take the last step against her and she gasps as her sweet ass hits her desk. Our tongues are battling against each other and when I lift her she moans into my mouth. Heavens, I never heard a sexier sound until now.

My lips leave her mouth as I kiss a wet, hot path to her ear.

"You never know when to stop pushing my buttons, Miss Gilbert, do you?" She yelps when I bite down on her earlobe before soothing the pain with my tongue and she shivers slightly as my hands slide down on her sides, caressing her hips in slow, sensual circles.

"Get off of me, Damon..." She grits out and I pull away from her for a second. I don't say a word while my fingers sink lower to the hem of her skirt. Her breath is caught but she doesn't stop me as I slowly push up her skirt and she parts her thighs in an involuntarily reaction to my searching fingers. I caress her inner thighs making my way closer to her core watching her response. I see anger and lust battling inside her. I reach the lace of her panties still waiting if she'd push me away. I feel the moist heat pooling at the apex of her thighs and I slip my fingers beneath them. She closes her eyes when my thumb grazes her clit, massaging and still waiting.

"Do you want me to stop?" I ask quietly and I see she tries to stifle her groan. I let my forefinger sink deeper into her tight wetness and I see her fingers gripping the edge of her desk. Adding another one I start to move them in and out lazily and when I get no response from her I curl them, brushing against the rough spot inside her. Her hips lift from the table and her eyes pop open.

"Oh my..." She whispers and we are staring at each other now.

"Elena," I lean closer and I make sure my fingers follow the same pattern inside her, making her groan as my movements speed up. She throws her head back, opening herself more to me, making those sexy sounds that make me feel like I'm the king of the world. I see, she's close. Her belly is tightening and her breath becomes ragged. Only a few seconds are separating her from her orgasm. But I need my answers. The movement of my fingers come to and abrupt stop and she whimpers in disapproval. "Do you want me to stop?" I try to suppress a smirk as her eyes are unfocused for a second. She looks wild from desire and I love it.

She sits up and grabs my tie without a word being said, pulling me roughly against her mouth. She tastes amazing and I feel my control slipping. She bites my lower lip and I pull the band from her silky hair so I can finally bury my fingers into those chocolate tendrils. We kiss desperately before I try to unbutton her shirt but my fingers are tangled. I give the stubborn fabric a tug and the next second I hear the buttons hitting the floor. I tear my lips from hers so I can look down at her tits and my breath hitches at their beauty.

Her breasts are round and full, looking like peaches begging me to taste them. I reach out with shaky fingers and doing nothing else just caress her lace covered flesh. I'm mesmerized by the sight of them and it feels like heaven when she pushes her chest forward, urging me to go on.

I kiss her nipple through the lace before sucking it into my mouth eliciting a loud moan from her as my tongue plays expertly with her. I know the lace rubbing against her sensitive flesh heightens her pleasure and it makes me bolder. Her fingers dive into my hair, massaging my scalp as I kiss my way to the other breast, breathing heavily. I lick the tantalizing valley between her breasts and she yanks my head up and our mouths crash against each other again. I love the way her tongue feels on my lips and sweat forms on my brow when I feel her unbuttoning my shirt so her fingers can dug into the hard muscles of my chest.

"You like it hard, aren't you?" I growl at her and pull her hips roughly against mine letting her feel how hard I am. She looks up at me and with one quick movement she undoes my belt, freeing my cock from his constricting hold. She wants this as much as I do. I suck the air in sharply at the pleasure when her small hand closes around my hardness and can't help grinding against her as I pulse on her palm

My forehead rests against hers trying to gain my control back when she decides to push me away from her body. What the...

But before I can complain she sinks onto her knees and the next moment I feel her plump lips closing around the head of my cock.

"Jesus..." I groan and my pulse throbs loudly in my ear. My entire body tenses and I let out a deep moan as I feel her tongue bringing me pleasure I never thought it existed before. She totally owns me at this point and I feel her cupping my balls, tugging at them gently. "Elena..." I whimper and I feel her smiling before going for the kill. She sucks me deep into her mouth and I feel my head hits the back of her throat. I feel the tightening in my stomach and I know I'll finish sooner than intended. "Please, stop... I don't want to come like this..." I beg her but she just gazes up at me triumphantly and I realize she toys with me, again.

That fucking tease...

I pull out from her mouth and yanking her up from her kneeling position our mouths collide in a steamy kiss.

"You little cocktease," I whisper before lifting her up and tearing the panties from her body I let her beautiful ass hit the cold surface of her desk. Watching her viciously, I shove the things, documents, pens and other items from the desk.

"You can't act like you own the place, Damon..." She barks at me and I admire her fierce attitude.

I lean closer making sure she hears every word.

"Actually, Elena, I own it..." She blinks in surprise, disbelief written all over her face. "I own 51% of this place... so it makes you mine..." I whisper as I part her thighs.

"Since when?" She breezes as I sink to my knees like she did a moment ago.

"Since forever..." I gaze at her beautiful pussy lips and I'm dying to taste her. "Now... enough talking..."

I spread her lips with my fingers and my mouth waters at the sight of her engorged bundle of nerves. I can't wait any longer and I tease her clit with my tongue and my fingers rub slow circles around her entrance making her body convulse slightly from the sensation. My actions become bolder and I dive my tongue deeper... fuck I love her taste. I work on her clit from outside while my fingers are massaging her from inside and it takes only a few minutes to clench her inner walls around them. My teeth graze her clit and it's all she needs. She tugs at my hair, it feels almost painful as she comes hard and arousal trickles out of her. I'm mesmerized by the beauty of her body riding out the pleasure caused by my tongue and fingers.

Once the grip of her thighs lighten on my shoulder, I gently entangle myself from her limbs. Her knees are slightly shaking as she is still riding high on the aftershocks of the pleasure. I stand up and without a further ado I spread her lips with my fingers as I bury myself into her awaiting body. She is so wet and so tight I'm afraid I won't last long... I stop moving breathing heavily, watching her until I calm down a little.

Her lips are parted slightly and her eyes are glassy. She has that dreamy look on her face and my heart swells with pride. I did this to her and I fully intend to bring us as much pleasure as possible. My hands palm her breasts, pulling them out of the burgundy coloured lace bra. My thumbs caress her hard nipples and she gasps, signalizing she's ready to continue.

I start to move slowly first until she looks up at me and hisses.

"Harder," She orders and pulls my lips into a searing kiss. I begin to screw her hard and fast against her desk, letting the animalistic desire take over my body. She can feel herself against my tongue and pries her mouth from mine before biting into my shirt covered shoulder, making me shudder with pleasure.

My hands grab her ass and she wraps her legs around my hips and I lift her up against so I can slam her against the wall next to her desk.

Our breaths are becoming shallow, our movements are frantic and desperate as we struggle together to find our release. I hold her up and she is gripping my shoulders and I pound into her tight little body without mercy and I feel her tightening around me again... thank God, I can't last any longer... our bodies are covered with a thin layer of sweat as we move against each other frantically... the animalistic desire I feel makes me crazy...

The second her walls clench around me tightly, and her body convulses from pleasure I let out a loud snarl as I come hard inside her, my release coating her womb in hot spurts. My body is shaking and I feel her becoming limp in my arms. She opens her beautiful eyes, watching me with a dreamy expression.

"Now I hope this teaches you to watch your mouth around me, sweetheart." I murmur before capturing her lips in a last gentle kiss. She melts into our kiss, our tongues saying goodbye to each other.

I slowly let her down but my arms never leave her. Her knees are shaking from the orgasms she'd received and hell, I feel weak too.

She watches me silently as I caress her dampened hair softly.

"Take me to the bed, Mr. Salvatore..."

"With pleasure, Mrs Salvatore..." I scoop her up in my arms bridal style, leaving my office, taking her upstairs. I revel in the sensation of her fingers playing with my hair at the nape of my neck as my mind drifts back to that first New Year eve we'd spent together. It all began exactly like this.

We continued to dance around each other in the same pattern stubbornly until we couldn't ignore our feelings anymore.

We shrug out of our ruined clothes before I close the door of our bedroom before joining her in the bed and before switching off the bedside lamp, my gaze falls on our wedding photo on the nightstand, right next to the picture of our three year old twins.

"Jenna's going to bring the kids back at noon..." She murmures when I spoon her from behind. "Happy new year..."

"Happy new year, my love," My heart swells with the emotions she makes me feel. The intensity our love never faded through the years. I can't get enough of her. She is my forever.

"I love you," She mumbles before drifting into sleep and I sweep off the traitor tear from my the corner of my eye.

Standing at Mason's grave seven years ago I'd never thought I could make it. That my life could become this happy.

If you ask me how I feel, I tell you every day the same thing: I'm walking on sunshine, man, with the love of my life.

And this time, I mean it.


End file.
